Dean should never have eaten that turducken
by bbgirl189
Summary: This is the result of what happens when you eat a leviathan infused sandwich, it tends to make you a little sick.


This is my first fanfiction I am trying to publish ever, so I apologize if it sucks or is weirdly graphic. This is story is the result of what happens to poor Dean and Sam after Dean eats the leviathan infused turducken sandwich.

Sam and Dean Winchester had just gotten done dealing with a particularly nasty SOB of a leviathan, and were sporting the bruises and cuts to prove it. They were sitting in their motel room in Hammonton, New Jersey, staring absently at the front door.

"You hungry?" Sam asked Dean, with a tired sigh. He hadn't really seen Dean eat anything since they had found leviathan goo inside a turducken slammer sandwich.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said after a moment. He was still beyond disgusted that he had even eaten a sandwich filled with the revolting goo that would have turned him into a mindless monster. He didn't like the idea of that goo in his body, much less muddling his senses.

They went to a diner on the opposite side of town, as far as possible from the Biggererson's Restaurant. Sam ordered his usual salad type meal, and Dean ordered a cheeseburger with extra bacon. They both dug in as they had worked up a hearty appetite.

Dean found himself unable to enjoy his burger as the juicy, greasy meat was causing his stomach to churn in memory of the leviathan goo in his stomach. He pushed his half-eaten burger away, with a soft hiss of discomfort.

"You okay?" Sam asked noticing his big brother's strange behavior. Dean flinched and pulled his plate back in front of him. In order to avoid his little brother's concern and mother henning, he took another bite of his burger. He cleared his throat as he felt his stomach try to rebel right then and there.

"I'm good, mom..." Dean said in exasperation, pressing a hand to his disgusted stomach. Sam rolled his eyes and went back to eating his salad, secretly watching his brother.

Sam was actually impressed with how long Dean was holding out, and he knew full well that food was not holding its normal appeal for his brother. He also knew that Dean would not last much longer after the leviathan incident. He got two to-go boxes and boxed up both their food, as he waited for the soup he ordered when Dean was distracted.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, once everything was portable and ready to go back to the motel. Dean nodded, not trusting himself to talk without his stomach rebelling. Sam went outside and walked back to the motel, Dean following close behind. Dean walked inside the motel and immediately went to lay down, as the room started spinning rapidly.

Sam set about putting the food away, getting Tylenol and a glass of water out for Dean, and grabbing a trash can. He set the Tylenol and water down on the nightstand beside Dean's bed, and put the trashcan beside the bed in easy reach. Dean moaned softly in response, and Sam walked away.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean moaned weakly, trying to prevent the inevitable. He curled up on his side, wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach. He whimpered softly, too miserable to care that he was coming across as a wimp.

"I am going out for a few minutes, need anything?" Sam said, grabbing his wallet as he needed to get some things for Dean. Dean moaned in response and shifted slightly in discomfort. Sam shook his head and walked out the door, heading for the nearest mini-mart. Once he got to the mini-mart, he gathered Tylenol, cough drops, juice, ginger ale, crackers, soup, and a few other food items for later on. He paid for everything and walked back, not wanting to be away from his sick brother any longer than necessary.

Sam walked in the door, to find Dean in the same position he had been in when Sam had left. He quickly put everything away, and walked over to Dean's bed.

"How you feeling, bro?" Sam asked, sitting down gingerly on the bed beside him.

"Peachy," Dean grumbled, as pain shot through his stomach. He could feel the acid rising in his throat, but he kept swallowing it back down.

Sam nodded slowly, getting up, and walked over to the table where his laptop sat. He grabbed his laptop and brought it over to his bed, so that he could be closer to Dean without looking too obvious. Dean noticed how his brother was hovering, but didn't mention it as it was comforting.

Dean dozed off at some point, and was woken up moments later to the churning in his stomach. He sat up quickly and looked around in fear. He knew he was about to puke, but he needed to know Sam was okay first. He also knew he had no way of getting to the bathroom in time.

"Whoa, Dean, its okay. Relax." Sam said, putting down his laptop and moving over to Dean's bed quickly. "Easy man, its safe."

Dean relaxed a little hearing Sam's voice but still remained tense. Sam knew what to expect next, as he reached over and grabbed the trashcan. He put it in Dean's lap and stayed close by.

Dean jumped slightly, noticing the trashcan was in his lap, but had no time to contemplate how it got there. Seconds later, the acid that had been burning his throat, rocketed out of his mouth and into the trashcan. This simple ejection was all it took to start a chain reaction.

Dean threw up violently into the trashcan, causing Sam to wince. Sam rubbed gentle circles on Dean's now sweaty t-shirted back, as the heaving got stronger and more repeatedly. Sam stayed beside Dean the whole time, never once moving to leave him alone. Once Dean was able to stop dry heaving, his breathing came in short wheezes and gasps.

"You good?" Sam asked, waiting to see if he could empty the trashcan. Dean nodded slowly and groaned as the room started spinning. He tightened his grip on the trashcan, leaning over it again with a forceful gag.

Sam moved closer to his brother with a sympathetic sigh. He didn't know exactly how to help his brother, but he did know that keeping Dean company was better than leaving him alone. Dean would never admit it, for fear of being perceived as weak, but he was glad Sam was close to him and not trying to leave him to suffer alone.

Dean dry heaved harshly for a good number minutes, before leaning back against the headboard weakly.

"I'm good for now, but you might want to hurry." Dean rasped, coughing a couple times to clear his throat. Sam jumped up quickly, removing the trashcan, emptied it, rinsed it out, and returned a minute or two later and placed it near Dean.

Dean swallowed convulsively, but didn't reach for it. Sam reached over and placed his palm on Dean's forehead, and cursed softly feeling the heat radiating from his brother's forehead.

"Think you can keep some Tylenol down? You have a fever." Sam said gently. He didn't want his brother to stop him from helping, but he was concerned with the fever.

"I'm fine," Dean said roughly, ignoring the nagging feeling that this was just the beginning of his problems with his stomach.

"Either take some Tylenol now, or I will get the thermometer out and naggingly take your temp repeatedly until you do." Sam said, contemplating where he had put the thermometer. Dean swallowed hard a couple times and shook his head slowly, eliciting a weak groan.

"I can't... Sam...my..." Dean stammered as he fought his body's urge to purge again. He curled up into a tight ball, wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach. Ripples of pain and nausea coursed through his stomach and lower abdomen, cuing him into what was to come.

Sam moved closer, unsure of what exactly was going on. He could hear Dean's stomach gurgling and grimaced in sympathy as he too, pieced together what was about to happen.

"Come on, Dean. Let's get you into the bathroom, probably the safest place for you right now." Sam said gently, slowly lifting his brother up. He made sure his movements were slow but urgent, as the grumbling and gurgling in Dean's body was getting louder.

"Don' feel good..." Dean mumbled, struggling to move towards the bathroom even with Sam's help. Suddenly the grumbling turned to intense cramps in his lower abdomen, causing Dean to double over with a groan.

"Dean? What's wrong? You okay?" Sam asked uncertainly, moving faster towards the bathroom.

"Not good... Gonna puke... both ways..." Dean whimpered in bursts, as he gagged feeling acid rushing up his throat. Sam thought fast and knew he had to do something he hoped never to do.

Sam half dragged his brother into the bathroom, forced Dean's jeans and boxers down before sitting him on the toilet, and put the trashcan on his lap. He sat on the tub's edge and held Dean's trembling body up as the gurgling and grumbling intensified.

Dean whimpered weakly, as the his body started to purge everything it could from his intestines. The purging wasn't helping the churning in his stomach at all, and within a minute or two he was throwing up too. No sooner did one stop the the other would start up again, until Dean had nothing left to bring up and was reduced to retching and dry heaving.

Sam stayed with Dean, holding him upright the whole time. He wished he could do something to ease his brother's discomfort, but anything he could think of giving him would come back up.

"Sammy?" Dean ground out with a raspy voice, from all the throwing up.

"I'm right here, bro. What can I do?" Sam asked softly, concerned about the amount of heat radiating from his brother.

"Can you help me get in the bath? I'm too dizzy." Dean said, with a soft sniffle. Sam moved the trashcan from Dean's lap to the ground, and wets a washcloth with cold water. Slowly Sam wipes Dean's face clean of any evidence of what happened, as well as gently wiping his forehead and neck, hoping to tame the fire a little bit. Dean whimpered softly in relief and smiled blurry at Sam, as he filled the tub with cooler water adding some soap to the water to make it bubbly.

"Need some help up?" Sam asked gently. He turned to look at Dean who had paled considerably again. "Dean, you feeling okay bro?" he asked, moving closer again. Dean shook his head no, as his stomach gurgled and grumbled in discomfort again. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach again.

"Stomach... hurts..." Dean whimpered, tears springing to his eyes. Sam sighed softly, sitting beside Dean again and rubbing circles on his back. After a few minutes, Dean's stomach seemed to quiet down again and he seemed interested in the bath again. So Sam gently moved him from the toilet to the tub and smiled when Dean got excited about the bubbles.

"You made me a bubble bath?" Dean asked in silly little kid voice, his eyes glassed over with fever. Sam smiled and nodded, getting a big grin from Dean.

"I'll be right back, keep your head above the water okay?" Sam said sternly. Dean nodded, as he started building a tower out of his bubbles. Sam walked out of the bathroom, grabbed some Tylenol and a glass of ginger ale, and walked back into the bathroom. Sam put the Tylenol in Dean's mouth and put the drink to his lips, Dean took a few sips and whimpered when Sam took it away from him.

"Give it back." Dean growled at Sam. Dean hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

"Do you want to puke again?" Sam asked back simply. Dean sighed and went back to playing with his bubbles. Sam cleaned up the mess Dean made earlier and got everything ready in the room for when Dean joined him. Sam waited for a while, working on his laptop until he heard a clicking sound. He got up quickly and made his way to the bathroom.

"S...s...sa..." Dean stammered through chattering teeth. He was leaning against the wall of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, shivering horribly and looking like he was about to pass out. Sam moved forward quickly, helping Dean sit down and get dressed. He brushed his hand across Dean's forehead, agitated that there was still a good amount of heat radiating from him.

"I could have helped you, bro. How are you feeling?" Sam asked gently, knowing full well Dean wasn't doing well. Dean looked at him with a sad soulful look and sniffled, like he was trying not to cry.

"The bubbles are all gone." Dean said devastated. Sam bit his cheek trying not to laugh at his big brother, being reduced to tears over bath bubbles disappearing.

"Oh, that's okay, buddy. I can make more next time." Sam assured him with a big smile. He was trying to be reassuring, but wasn't sure when Dean looked even more depressed after he said that.

Dean sniffled and nodded. He swiped at his nose and eyes, furiously trying to wipe away any evidence of how awful he felt. He pressed a hand to his stomach, the ginger ale in it roiling uneasily.

"Sam, I don't feel so good." Dean whimpered softly. Sam had just helped back to his bed and the movements had jarred his stomach wrong evidently. Sam sighed softly, bringing the soup he had just heat up for Dean with him.

"Here, sip on some soup. See if that will help." Sam said, handing the soup to Dean. Dean glared at Sam but did as he was told and sipped at the soup. It seemed to help, so Dean ate about two-thirds of it, drank more ginger ale, and lay down to go to sleep.

Sam sat on his bed, watching Dean closely. He had a feeling Dean may have eaten too much, but hoped for both their sakes he was wrong. Dean seemed to be sleeping soundly and had no fever, so Sam let himself fall asleep.

9:00 am the next morning

"Up and at 'em!" Dean hollered, throwing a pillow at Sam. Sam jumped awake and looked at the clock in surprise.

"You seem to be feeling better." Sam commented gruffly, stretching and trying to get the stiffness out of his limbs.

"I feel fine, and I am starving. Let's go get some breakfast." Dean said with his normal amount of gusto. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed what he needed for a shower. He quickly showered and packed up his stuff, but not without noticing that Dean kept placing a hand to his stomach like something was wrong.

"Ready?" Sam asked, pretending not to notice. He knew Dean was anxious to get back on the road, and had a feeling that if he was right that Dean would not make it far.

Dean nodded, leaving to go return their room keys. Sam waited by the Impala thoughtfully, when Dean stumbled back out. Dean climbed into the driver's seat and took them to a diner for breakfast after making sure they had no affiliation with Biggerson's.

After they had both ordered, Sam noticed that Dean had a thin sheen of sweat building up on his face and knew that he should have insisted they stay at the motel longer. Dean knew Sam was watching him closely, and it was really getting on his nerves. He had ordered the biggest stomach ache worthy meal on the menu to try to distract him, but knew that Sam knew something was still up.

Dean sipped on his coffee until it was cool enough to chug, then he did. Sam saw the look cross Dean's face that basically said that was not smart, and felt bad for his brother.

The food finally came and both boys started eating, one due to hunger and the other due to wanting to appear fine. Sam ate his full plate worth of food and felt content, and so did Dean but he felt miserable. Sam grabbed the keys after paying for the food and went out to the car, grabbed a bucket and put it in Dean's la[ as soon as he was seated.

"I don't..." Dean started to argue, even as his stomach gurgled angrily.

"Don't start. I know you are still sick, and I know that the food you just ate is making you really sick. As is the coffee. So please spare your baby's upholstery okay." Sam snapped, as he pulled out onto the road and headed to the nearest gas station. He bought some supplies and checked Dean's forehead, flinching when he felt the fever was back.

Dean was snoring softly in the passenger seat trying really hard to ignore the inevitable as his stomach churned more and more. He sat straight up suddenly, groaning as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Sam looked over at him with concern, and pulled over to the side of the road.

"You okay, bro?" Sam asked gently, not wanting to piss Dean off. Dean whimpered as he pulled the bucket closer with a cringe.

"It hurts..." Dean whispered, as another wave of nausea coursed through him causing him to gag.

"I know, bro. Just breathe, okay?" Sam said softly, rubbing gentle circles on Dean's tense back. Sam felt the muscles tighten up, as Dean vomited harshly into the bucket. This continued until Sam thought for sure, there could be nothing left, and Dean was able to catch his breath. Just as soon as it stopped, Dean was sick again, until Sam realized he was trying to literally clean out everything in his system again.

Sam got him cleaned up and to a motel, and resting. It took another 3 days before Dean felt good again. Every once in a while when Sam is feeling like being really nice, he still sets up a bubble bath for his brother pretending he doesn't know how much he loves the bubble baths. Dean never turns them down either, he will sometimes grumble about them, but deep down he loves that Sam is trying to take care of him.


End file.
